Falling For You
by JaylaHeart
Summary: I hate to admit it, but I think I'm falling for Jesse Hamolds... If only everyone was who they said to be. Written in the form of journal entries.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I'm back! Not that I was really gone... but here's my newest 7 chapter story written in journal entries from Katie! The chapters are short, but one will come every day! Please review :)**_  
_

_Dear Journal,_

_For once, I actually had a boring day. The guys on a short tour for a few more days, Mom did a few errands and went to a yoga class, and I had school. And I got like 50 pounds of homework, but I already dug through most of that. (Most of)_

_This afternoon, I found a flyer for a video game tournament for Guitar Villain._

_It's going to be next weekend, and I think I'm going to enter. I rock at that game._

_A bunch of people are moving into the Palm Woods for the fall right now. The new faces are great, but I miss the old ones already._

_So far, I've met a 22 year old girl looking to act, and three guys, probably my age, and one of their Dads'. I don't think they're staying very long, but they're super nice. Especially this one named Jesse…._

_-Katie_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Journal,_

_Kendall and the guys get home tomorrow! Finally! They've been on longer tours, but it's quiet around here…_

_School was slightly more interesting today. Just not good interesting._

_First off, I got a D on my history test, and then when I was telling Megan today about the video game tournament, Jesse overheard me. He said,_

"_You play video games?" Like he was disgusted, yet curious. Just like that._

_Then I said to him, "Yeah, maybe. Why?" I tried so hard to sound edgy, but I started to soften to him. Why?_

_He just started walking nonchalantly away, and added hesitantly that his brother used to play Guitar Villain. _

_He confuses me._

_Why do I like it so much? _

_-Katie_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Journal,_

_The guys are home! Which would be exciting- if it wasn't for the fact that they've been sleeping all day. But they should be up by tomorrow at like 2:00. They always are. Touring wears them out. I've been to a few of their concerts, I don't even know how they can still hear. A lot of girls love my brother… kinda creepy._

_Anyways, I got to talk to Jesse, and his guys, Eric and Tony today. Megan and I sat with them at lunch. They actually all seem nice, and you can tell that Megan thinks so too. But luckily, she told me that it's Tony she likes. She asked me which one I liked; so she must have figured that much out. I didn't tell her. I don't even want to confess it to myself, but even if he keeps picking on me about playing video games so much, I think I'm falling for Jesse Hamolds._

_-Katie_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, today has been the worst day since I found out that iCarly was cancelled. (I loved that show) _

_Earlier today was great, I got to have another conversation with Jesse. That was the only good part. He's so strong, so cool, so tough, and, according to Eric, _

_So taken._

_Eric came over to talk to right after I'd attempted to have another conversation with Jesse._

_He must have seen me flirting with Jesse, because he said to me,_

"_Look. I really don't want to burst your bubble, you look quite happy inside of it, but I guess someone has to tell you. Jesse's got a girlfriend back home."_

_I was distraught. I continued to be polite, but only because I didn't want Eric to be the one that I beat up about this, that would have been cruel._

_Actually, I haven't beaten anyone up about it yet. Mom only knows about Jesse because I keep her up to date about who's moved into the building. From there, she doesn't know anything about him. Or my teeny tiny crush on him._

_Oh fine, I'll admit it. It's a little bigger than that._

_But, I've got the Guitar Villain tournament tomorrow._

_Maybe that will help._

_-Katie._


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Journal,_

_Remember how I said that yesterday was the worst?_

_I beg to differ. Today was three times worse._

_It's horrible. I can't even stop crying._

_I lost the tournament for one._

_But that's not the worst of it._

_I lost- To Jesse. Apparently he's only been in town to play in the Guitar Villain tournament with Eric and Tony. _

_At first, I was infuriated when I saw him with his wrist band to compete._

_But then, I took it as an opportunity to let my anger out._

_And then he creamed me._

_Pounded me mercilessly._

_Maybe that's why I'm so upset._

_I just can't deal with him anymore._

_Wait a minute- someone's at the door._


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Journal,_

_Sorry I didn't finish last night. _

_I feel a little better now._

_Remember how I said I still needed to beat someone up about the tournament?_

_Lucky for him, it was Jesse at the door._

_We went on a walk._

_And for some reason, I was so ready to just melt into his arms and be done with it._

_He was apologizing about the tournament._

_It was working, until he mentioned his girlfriend._

_He was saying that he had broken up with her, and I could see where he was going, but the word girlfriend was enough to bring me to my senses. _

_He had had one. _

_And let me flirt with him._

_He didn't tell me._

_Eric had to._

_So, instead of getting gooey eyed at him, I told him off. And I went back to 2J, forgetting about him._

_And it felt good._

_Thankfully, Eric was on my side._

_I think it's time to talk to Eric again…_

_-Katie_

**A.N. Hey could everyone go take the poll on my profile please? Thanks for reading, please subscribe!**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Journal,_

_Don't you love it when things take a total 180 degree turn? (For the better)_

_Because they just did. I finally got the courage up to talk to Eric again._

_Originally just to thank him, but things actually went a totally different direction…_

_I found him packing up to go back home. _

_But it turns out; home is only an hour away for those guys._

_And it also turns out; they go to a lot of tournaments in the area, _

_And it also turns out that they're going to start staying at the Palm Woods for those games._

_And he said that he can't wait to see me when they come._

_And we agreed to make that a date._

_-Katie_


End file.
